Misapprehend
by pearl02
Summary: A very big misunderstanding creates a massive distance between the lovers (Jace and Clary). A mistake that somehow Clary has to solve all alone. Can she prove herself innocent and show that she has done nothing wrong? Will she be able to gain back Jace trust?


**Okay so this my first fan-fiction and guess what, its based on violence. So yeah I don't think its a pretty good start because I hardly know anything about violence(or I just think so). And as**** this is my first ever fan-fiction so the plot might seem a little common or boring or stupid but I just want to say that I am sorry and that don't we all know that _practice makes a man perfect!_**

**RATINGS: I rated T for Violence. Actually I not sure about the ratings but... never-mind start reading**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter-1<strong>

I was getting more impatient and worried as the time was passing. Jace is late. He still hasn't came back home. Its now 1:45 AM.

I was standing near the window when the door of the apartment banged open. Jace stumbled inside the room all drunk and filthy. I tried to help him, holding his hand but Jace does not seems to like that because the next thing I know was him yanking my hand behind me and throwing me away. Before I could balance, my face hit the wall causing blood to rush out of my forehead. My head was starting to throb but I ignored it.

_I must look after him_. _He needs me_

I reminded myself. Somehow deep inside me wanted to scream at him, wanted to show all the pains he gave me for my mistake. I would have if I didn't knew the real him. The one with which I fell in love with. And I really know that he is still there inside his monstrous body hiding from me. Maybe he is scared that I might break him again.

It was some stupid misunderstanding. I understand that. The past can never be undone. All I can think of is how to make it better, to make our relation better after the dreadful occurrence.

I took a glass of water and went towards him neglecting my pain and gave him, fear crept my hand. He was sitting on the sofa his head resting on the head-rest and his eyes where all closed. He looked weak and a deep frown was plastered upon his forehead. As I approached near him, he opened his eyes and sat straight. His head went up towards my face then to my hand and was staring and was not reacting in anyway. He did not take the glass from my hand . Instead he stared and stared until my hands started to shake. Suddenly he took it roughly from me and drank the glass of water. When he was finished he looked towards me and the glass and doing the same thing over again: looking from me to the glass.

Suddenly like he couldn't find the glass to keep thought that it might be a better option if he threw it and so he did. It hit me so hard that tears started to come out of my eyes, but yet I didn't make a sound.

Still I didn't reacted anyway didn't show any pain even though it hurt me badly. I kept reciting in my head that

_I did the mistake due to my subconsciousness. Now pay the price._

Jace was way too busy to notice for he went to sleep locking the room not caring if I got a blanket to cover myself during chill night.

I went again toward the window staring at outside not caring to treat the pain I felt. Well it doesn't matter because I was a bloody body bruised from head to toe.

People do change. Or people act fake and when their real face comes out it looks like they have changed when actually they are revealing themselves. Or maybe not.

The Jace I knew once before the incident is not the Jace now. It was like something just happened to him and now he is all changed. The though of him loving me now seems so foreign that maybe he did in another lifetime.

_Don't lose hope_. I can change him and make him the one he was. I will change him.

_I will change him at any prove him that i have done nothing wrong and that i am being blamed_

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it! Please don't hate Jace. Trust me Jace is not the meanie boy. Its some misunderstanding that made him like that. His character will start to change after few chapters.<strong>

**Review if you like it!**


End file.
